Best Way
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Anzu shows Shizuka the best way to relax. Sideshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Sideshipping, my first time writing a lemon for them. Let me know what you think. And enjoy ;)**

Anzu smiled at the girl who she hadn't seen in a year because she had just come back from America. Even though they messaged often and even skyped from time to time, Anzu noticed the changes with her appearance. Now that Shizuka was a high school senior, she had to remind herself not to treat her as a child.

They sat in Shizuka's bedroom as they caught up and talked about what had happened in the past year even though they probably already have had the conversation. It just seemed nicer to have it again in person.

Anzu noticed the papers scattered around her room and the books, though it was the summer holidays, Shizuka had opted for extra lessons to help boost her grades and chances of getting into a good university. She believed that it was never too early to start with these things but it meant she was already incredibly stressed.

"What did you do to relax yourself last year when you were preparing for your university admission?" Shizuka asked nervously.

Anzu cocked her head to the side in thought. "Usually being with my friends helped but, of course that isn't always practical because we needed to spend time preparing for future plans..." Anzu trailed. She then glanced at Shizuka, who still seemed to have the innocent look in her eyes as always.

Though, she had a feeling she wasn't all that innocent.

"I guess there was always one thing I did that worked," Anzu mused and then pressed her lips together.

"What is it?"

Anzu paused for a moment, wondering if she should really tell her what she did to relax. Although it may not be uncommon, it wasn't something that was spoken about out loud. She breathed in and told herself it was okay, she did see something of Shizuka's under her bed anyway before she entered the room.

"I find that having an orgasm is the best way to relax," she stated simply.

Shizuka's initial reaction was her eyebrows slowly knitting together but then she flushed furiously once she understood what she meant. "O - or - or - gasm?"

Anzu smiled. "Yes. Though last year I used to do it myself, in college I often have Mana."

Shizuka blinked. "Is she your g-girlfriend?"

"I'd say we're more friends with benefits."

Shizuka was still red at Anzu's confession but felt herself wanting to try it.

Anzu stared at Shizuka and could see the conflict in her eyes, making her smile widened. She moved forward so her knees brushed against Shizuka's thighs.

"Want me to help your relax?" She asked and tapped her inner thigh.

Shizuka gulped and clenched her fists. Not only was her face hot, but also her legs. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before responding.

"Okay…" Shizuka muttered. She bit her lip unsure why she had agreed to such an outrageous thing. She parted her legs slightly so Anzu had more access to her. Slowly, she rubbed her inner thighs, making Shizuka gasp.

After a few minutes Shizuka felt a warm liquid leave her, alarming her. _How am I already that turned on?_

"Why don't you lie down Shizuka?"

Shizuka nodded and lowered herself onto her bed. Anzu pushed her legs upwards and started to move her fingers so she could rub the length of her covered womanhood. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the sensations she was getting. More and more liquid left her, making her conscious of her underwear and shorts but she didn't say anything and left everything in Anzu's hands.

"Shizuka?"

"Y - yes?" She managed to voice back.

"Can I take your shorts off?"

Shizuka gulped and wondered if Anzu purposefully made her voice soft and seductive. Gosh, she turned her on more than any boy at school.

She nodded, knowing that her voice could not be louder than a whisper and clenched her fists in anticipation. Anzu removed her hand, making Shizuka instantly frustrated, and she got off the bed. Anzu kneeled in front of Shizuka's legs which were hanging off the bed and smirked when she saw a small, damp spot.

Anzu unbuttoned Shizuka's shorts and pushed her rear in the air so she could gently tug them down. Suddenly, Shizuka squirmed feeling embarrassed but calmed quickly. She didn't want Anzu to stop, it was starting to feel too good.

Shizuka felt Anzu's nimble fingertips on her inner thighs, slowly caressing her, driving her crazy with desire. Anzu's fingers crept, closer to her drenched panties, in a teasing manner. Anzu couldn't help it. Shizuka was so cute and wet, she was turned on.

Eventually, Anzu reached Shizuka's panties and rubbed where she knew Shizuka's clitoris would be, causing an instant reaction from the girl.

"Ah, you like that don't you?" Anzu purred knowingly. Shizuka bit her lip, hoping that no more embarrassing sounds would leave her but she couldn't help it.

She continued to rub her panties, making them more and more drenched until she decided to take them off. Shizuka's flower was bare, making Anzu start to get wet as well but she concentrated on the younger girl.

Anzu rubbed Shizuka's slippery folds and watched her nectar drip from her and onto the bed sheets. She leaned forward and lightly blew onto her sex, making Shizuka tremble. She started to inhale Shizuka's lovely scent and couldn't help but start to kiss her soft, wet skin. She used her fingers to open Shizuka's pussy lips and started to lick the juices Shizuka's hole.

"Ah - !" Shizuka gasped, knowing she wouldn't be able to make out any words. She hoped it wouls beckon the older girl to continue.

Anzu continued to lick her sex before starting to suck on it as if her life depended on it. She then raised her fingers and started to rub Shizuka's clit. She heard Shizuka's voice grow louder and louder and was glad there was no one else at home to hear her. She wanted to know how loud she would get.

Soon, Anzu slipped her tongue into Shizuka's widening hole. She tasted her hot insides and used her free hand to grip the girl's ass to bring her closer to her.

Anzu continued to French kiss Shizuka's vagina, feeling an incredible amount of fluids enter her mouth and drip from her chin.

"Anzu," Shizuka called out again and again as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge. She never knew that having someone go down on her would feel so good.

Anzu increased her speed and soon felt Shizuka spasm.

"I'm cumming!" Shizuka called out loudly not caring if anyone heard.

Dizzy from the orgasm, Shizuka watched Anzu get up from the floor and sit beside her as if it was nothing. Even though it was obvious what she had done by looking at her face. With desire starting to pulse through her, she moved closer to the girl causing her to receive a quizzical look. "I want to taste myself," she murmured and closed the space between their lips.

Anzu was stunned at first but let the younger girl kiss her. Shizuka licked Anzu's lip, asking for permission and found herself ecstatic when the older girl opened her mouth. They explored each other's mouth, exchanging saliva and dancing with each other's tongues.

Shizuka didn't know what to do with her hands so she followed instinct and grabbed Anzu's breasts and started to play with them.

Anzu felt herself get hotter and hotter so she grabbed Shizuka's waist and pulled the girl onto her lap. She lowered her hands to Shizuka's ass and started to massage her ass cheeks, making the recently climaxed girl wet again.

Anzu moved away from Shizuka's lips and started to kiss down her face and to her neck. She sucked on her skin as she ran her hands up her friend's body and slid her hands up her top.

Shizuka leaned back and helped Anzu start to remove her clothing and deemed that it was only fair if Anzu started stripping too. Anzu sensed this and only the younger pull off her top and throw it to the side before they proceeded to take off each other's bras.

They pressed their breasts together, allowing their hard nipples to play with each other and Shizuka pulled Anzu into another kiss. She licked Anzu's lips and pushed her tongue into the older girl's mouth, surprised to find that she had a horny side to her. A side that only ever came out when she was alone masturbating at night.

Shizuka trailed her fingers down Anzu's body, liking how she shivered under her touch and moved to the front of her skirt where she proceeded to take off the top button, making her intentions clear.

Anzu smiled against Shizuka's lips before pulling away. Shizuka got off Anzu's lap and let the girl stand up, only to pull off her remaining clothing.

Once bare, Anzu sat back on the bed and grabbed Shizuka's hand so she could guide it to her drenched core. Following Anzu's silent prompts, Shizuka started to rub Anzu's clit.

She marvelled at the effect it had on the older girl, who called out her name in such a way she felt herself getting wetter than she ever had before. She pushed Anzu back onto the bed and pushed her legs upwards so they wouldn't get into the way.

She stared at Anzu's cunt, it was the first time she was seeing one in person. With one hand still rubbing Anzu's clit, she used the othee to travel Anzu's length all the way down to her anus. She repeated the action before delving her finger into Anzu's folds and outlining her hole.

"Who would think you're such a tease," Anzu said in between pants.

Shizuka smiled, feeling a way of confidence flow through her so much that she lowered her face. She inhaled Anzu's scent and started to lick her slippery skin, the way Anzu had done to her just before and continued to rub her.

But she decided to swap her hand and her tongue and entered Anzu with her finger and sucked onto her clit as if it was a lollipop.

"Ah - Shizuka!" Anzu yelped when she felt Shizuka's finger inside of her. She closed her eyes and savoured the way Shizuka explored her and felt her hot walls before pushing another finger in and started to thrust them.

Shizuka felt Anzu tremble and writhe with pleasure and she could hardly believe that she was the one doing this. She took Anzu's moans as encouragement and rammed another finger into her and picked up speed.

Anzu gasped feeling her release coming, she grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples to add to her pleasure before she cried out.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Her body burst into ecstasy and her heart thud in her chest as she orgasmed.

"That was amazing Shizuka," Anzu said as she got up.

Shizuka felt herself blush. "I agree it is the best way to relax, I feel great."

Anzu smiled and reached out to place her hand on Shizuka's thigh, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. "Then, let's relax some more?"

Shizuka bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, lets." And then closed the gap between them.

 **Reviews, please!**


End file.
